


Date One, Get One Free

by Micky32



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Humanstuck, Karkat ends up in a prospitcest sandwich, M/M, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micky32/pseuds/Micky32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat isn't expecting to have a babe for each arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date One, Get One Free

Karkat had actually met the whole Egbert family before meeting the Egbert son himself. He was at Jade's house, eating dinner with her and her  
step father. Despite having met most of them, Jade's family was a little dubious, but Karkat wouldn't push anything with it. Jade would  
reveal more to him when she was ready- they had only just begun dating, after all. 

They were making small talk when the door was slammed open by a strong gust of air. Followed shortly after was a boy that resembled  
Jade in a striking way. He didn't look at the group in the kitchen until he had kicked his shoes off and thrown his backpack somewhere  
into the living room. 

"Hey, guys!" His overbite rivaled that of his step sister's. Karkat noted that it was a bit uncanny how alike they looked when they weren't  
biologically related. Jade turned around in her chair and huffed. "Jooohn," she whined, "You promised me you would be home thirty minutes  
ago to meet Karkat!"

"Well, sooorry!" John mimicked her tone. "It's not my fault the bus broke down about five blocks away!"

Without meaning to, Karkat snorted. John's attention shifted his way, and promptly made the boy a little squeamish. He didn't really know much  
about his girlfriend's brother. Just from what he gathered from their shared classes, he could only say John was maybe a little air headed.  
Without even expecting it, John bounced his way over to Karkat and gripped his hand tightly. 

"Wow, you really are short! I thought Jade was exaggerating because she's like, freakishly tall." He spoke with such a lilt it made Karkat  
a little dizzy. Jade stuck her tongue out at her brother's remark. Mr. Egbert continued to cut his pork roast, indifferent to all the commotion. John released Karkat's hand, but not after an arm-jerking shake.

"Like you should be talking, shitface." John's eyes widened and he hastily glanced up to his father, who still wasn't paying any attention.  
His face wrinkled a little in befuddlement before he just shrugged his shoulders. All that time spent cautiously watching his mouth seemed  
to be nothing but a waste now. 

The chair next to the irritated boy was scooted out, squeaking unpleasantly against the floor. John plopped down onto it and exhaled  
deeply. Not that Karkat really cared, but he did look completely tired out. Karkat inwardly scoffed, the dumbass ran all that way just to  
meet him? After that thought came a mental slap and berating. 

'Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why would someone rush over just so they can greet the pathetic excuse of a living, organic being that is Karkat  
Vantas? Indubitably stupid.' 

He hadn't noticed he began slouching and dropped his fork to the plate, the utensil clattering loudly. Jade tilted her head slightly. "Hey, are you  
okay?" She asked sincerely. 

From the corner of his eye, Karkat noticed a visible change in the way John was looking at him. His eyebrows- goddamn, they were actually bushier than Dave's- furrowed. He sighed and nodded. "Yeah, just fucking fantastic. Absolutely perfect." 

Jade continued to scrutinize him and must have decided it was something that could be discussed later because she nodded curtly and began  
a litany of topic jumping. The only ones that really contributed to the conversation were the step siblings, Karkat only giving his input  
when goaded into it. Mr. Egbert remained silent, observing the teens with a strange expression that Karkat couldn't decipher. Finally,  
John finished his ration of dinner and the dishes were gathered up and all three kids pitched into getting them cleaned. 

Karkat hoped Jade had forgotten his lapse in his demeanor from earlier. 

And, as if luck wouldn't have it any other way, she didn't.

It was when they were seated next to each other on the love seat, an animal program flickering on the screen but not paid attention to, that  
Jade grabbed her boyfriend by the upper arm and pulled him into a kiss. 

It was sloppy and very uncoordinated but also forgivable. Kissing was still a whole new concept for them, and the fact that both  
didn't have the best set of pearly whites certainly didn't help. Still, it was nice to lose himself in Jade's scent and taste- even if her  
taste right now was mashed potatoes. 

"What the fuck," came the flat exclamation when they separated. 

"Karkat, did you go throw another tantrum about how much you detest yourself and how there's no way John could possibly be interested in meeting you in your head?" Jade's voice matched her serious expression.

The boy deadpanned. Jade was terrifyingly fluent in his body language, to the point where it was no overestimation to say she could predict what was going on inside his noggin almost all the time. It would be useless to deny her accusation so Karkat didn't even bother. He sighed, crossed his arms, and leaned away from her. 

Jade pouted and laid a hand on his shoulder. Her voice was soft as she spoke, "There's no need to feel that way! You're such a sweet guy and John was ecstatic in the knowledge that he'd be getting to meet you! He said that you share some classes but he was always a little too shy to approach you." She paused and waited for a reaction. She didn't get one so she continued, "When he found out we started dating, he begged me  
to introduce you to him!"

Now that caught his attention. Karkat arched a brow. "He was too shy to approach me?" He pointed a finger at himself on the last word.

Jade nodded. "He can be surprisingly bashful when faced with certain people."

"Certain?"

Jade giggled. "You'll see what I mean!"

Karkat smirked, feeling a little better about himself. Even if the idea was laughable, Karkat felt a little twinge of pleasure in knowing that John Egbert was actually scared to approach him. Ha! Well, it was also understandable. There was not an iota of a doubt who was more competent was and when face-to-face with someone so obviously better than you, well, it can be intimidating. 

Karkat didn't have a chance to continue with that thought process, as Jade intertwined their hands and pressed her lips to his once again. As  
they deepened it, Karkat couldn't recall a single time where he denied one of her kisses. They were the sweetest and it was an assurance that  
everything was going to be fine. She tossed her arms onto his shoulder, her finger tips tickling the back of his neck. The action caught him off guard and Karkat ended up toppling off the couch.

Jade chortled, obviously not caring that the mood had been ruined. Karkat blushed and Jade laughed harder. "Jeez, way to be clumsy, shorty-pants!" 

There was a bout of sputtering, most likely curses of all sorts strewn together, which intensified Jade's laughing. Karkat ceased and rolled his eyes, commenting on how idiotic the girl was being. 

"I'm sorry. I'm just having a really good time with you, Karkat!" Jade's smile still persisted, and her face was reddened in a rather adorable way. He couldn't find it in himself to stay irritated with her for long. "Yeah, the feeling is mutual." He shrugged. Just then, his eyes widened and he sat up. Jade followed suit, now alert. 

"Wasn't I supposed to get acquainted with your step brother?" 

Jade's eyes widened and she gasped. "Yeah, you were!" She slapped herself on her forehead as Karkat groaned. 

"Fuck, and we were just talking about him, too. Well, it's too late now! I have to take my leave."

Jade looked at her watch, sighed, and nodded. He got up from the couch, exchanged goodbyes with Jade, pecked her on the lips, and ignored the pang of disappointment he felt as he exited the backdoor and trudged his way home.

**Author's Note:**

> okay and there you have it! my first serious attempt at a johnjadekat because ive fallen hard for this ot3 
> 
> its a safe assumption to say that i'll be writing a lot more in the future aah
> 
> special thanks to shooshpapa for looking over my story! what a good friend but no one is perfect so if you see a mistake or  
> you think something can be improved, be sure to let me know, please and thank you!
> 
> so i hope you enjoyed it i already have the second chapter started so it should be posted pretty soon


End file.
